Jeder gegen jeden
Jeder gegen jeden ist die vierte Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 11.10.2010 in den USA und am 14.09.2011 in Deutschland urausgetsrahlt. Inhalt Während die Gang in der Bar herumhängt, erfährt Marshall von seinem Kollegen Max, dass dieser gerade Woody Allen in einem Restaurant in Downtown gesehen hat. Robin ist die einzige, die das zu interessieren scheint, da sie Woody Allen noch nie begegnet war und ihre Freunde ziehen sie dann damit auf, dass sie keine echte New Yorkerin sei. Sie versucht ihre Freunde damit zu beeindrucken, dass sie vor kurzem Maury Povich gesehen hat, jedoch sind sie unbeeindruckt, da sie Maury Povich beinahe jeden Tag sehen. Daraufhin diskutieren die Freunde, was man gemacht haben muss, um ein echter New Yorker zu sein. Ted sagt, mann müsse jemandem das Taxi gestohlen haben. Lily sagt, man muss in der U-Bahn geweint haben und sich nicht darum kümmern, was die anderen Fahrgäste denken. Marshall behauptet, man müsse eine Kakerlake mit der flachen Hand zerschlagen haben. Zukunfts-Ted erwähnt, dass Robin innerhalb dieses Tages all diese Dinge erledigt haben wird. Als die Gang darüber diskutiert, welches der schnellste Weg zu dem Restaurant wäre, entscheiden sie sich schnell zu einem Wettrennen und rennen aus der Bar. Marshall will zum Restaurant rennethumb|left|400pxn, Lily die U-Bahn nehmen, Robin ein Taxi, Ted den Bus und Barney betritt ein Steakhouse und bestellt sich ein Steak. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Barneys Plan, als erster zum Restaurant zu gelangen, beinhält, ein Steak zu essen, einen Herzinfakt vorzutäuschen und mit dem Krankenwagen zu dem Krankenhaus neben dem Restaurant zu fahren. Als Barney jedoch erfahren muss, dass der Krankenwagen nach Uptown fährt, kontaktiert er Ranjit und steigt in dessen Auto ein. Inzwischen entnimmt Lily der U-Bahn Durchsage, dass die U-Bahn einen technischen Schaden hat und rennt aus der Bahn, kurz bevor die U-Bahn dann doch abfährt. Robin klaut einer Frau ein Taxi, jedoch springt die Frau dann vor ihre Windschutzscheibe, also steigt Robin zu Barney ein. Während der Fahrt erwähnt Robin ärgerlich, dass sie vorher in der Bar mit Barney ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, da ihre neue Kollegin Becky ihr die Schau zu stehlen scheint. Barney hatte jedoch nur Augen für eine andere Frau an der Bar hatte. Barney erkennt seinen Fehler und will ihr nun zuhören, jedoch steigt Robin dann verärgert aus. Ted fährt mit dem Bus und versucht die anderen Fahrgäste mit seinem Wissen üer Architektur zu beeindrucken, womit er sie eigentlich jedoch nur nervt und langweilt. Marshall ist zuerst enthusiastisch, jedoch spürtthumb|400px er schon bald, wie seine Energie nachlässt. Zukunfts-Ted erklärt, wieso jeder der Freunde einen Sieg gebrauchen konnte: Lily und Marshall hatten Angst, unfruchtbar zu sein, da sie seit zwei Monaten unerfolgreich versucht hatten, ein Baby zu bekommen, Robin fühlte sich von ihrer neuen Kollegin in die Ecke gedrängt, Ted hatte auf einer Professorenbewertungsseite eine schlechte Bewertung (unter 50 guten) erhalten, während Barney eine tolle Woche hatte und eigentlich keinen Sieg brauchte. Mitten im Rennen treffen sich die Freunde zufällig vor einem Restaurant und rennen sofort weiter. Robin nimmt die U-Bahn, wo sie ein Poster für ihre Sendung entdeckt, aufdem Becky viel mehr Platz als sie einnimmt. Wütend reißt sie dass Plakat herrunter, jedoch kommt darunter dann ein altes Poster von ihrer damaligen Sendung mit Don hervor. Sie fängt an, in der U-Bahn zu weinen. Lily entdeckt sie und beginnt sie zu trösten, obwohl sie sie schon bald wieder verlässt und Ranjit ruft, um das Rennen zu gewinnen. Barney hält ein Fahrradtaxi an und tauscht schon bald die Plätze mit dem Fahrer. Lily ruft Marshall zu sich ín Ranjits Wagen und redet mit ihm. Sie enthumb|left|320pxtschieden, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten und lieber die Zeit zu zweit genießen sollten. Barney, Ted und Robin rennen zu dem Restaurant und Barney reißt Ted auf den letzten Metern zu Boden, da er sieht, dass Robin geweint hatte und lässt sie das Rennen gewinnen. Max zeigt Robin Woody Allen, der sich jedoch als Maury Povich herausstellt, den die Gruppe immerwieder unerwartet innerhalb dieser Folge gesehen hatte. Robin zerschlägt eine Kakerlake auf dem Tisch mit ihrer Hand und Zukunfts-Ted erwähnt, dass sie innerhalb dieses Tages zu einer echten New Yorkerin geworden war. Zitate Fehler *In den meisten U-Bahnen gibt es keinen Empfang, jedoch tätigt Lily ohne Probleme einen Anruf auf ihrem Handy. *Das Rennen geht von der Bar zum Steakhaus und zurück zur Bar, es endet jedoch beim Steakhaus. *Obwohl der MacLaren's Pub an der Adresse 75th Street & Amsterdam Avenue zu finden ist, startet der Wettlauf nicht dort! Und das, obwohl die Gruppe in der Szene zuvor gerade erst die Bar verlassen hatte. Gaststars *Maury Povich als Er selbst *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Geoff Stults als Max *Laura Bell Bundy als Becky *Jan Bryant als Mildred Musik *Marshall gegen die Maschinen von Marshall Eriksen Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Lily und Marshall entschieden sich in der Folge Die Weisheit des Universums dazu, zu versuchen, ein Baby zu bekommen. *Lily sieht einen kleinen Marshall auf ihrem Schwangerschaftstest. In der Folge Der Nicht-Vatertag schlug Barney einen Schwangerschaftstest mit einem kleinen Barney vor. *Diese Episode deutet an, dass Barney vielleicht immernoch Gefühle für Robin haben könnte, so wie in den Folgen Sag einfach nein und Wie man sich bettet. *Marshall hat Probleme, eine Champagnerflasche zu öffnen. *Lily diszipliniert Barney und zwingt ihn, sich an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen, wie in der Folge Zehn Sitzungen. *Ted erzählt "witzige Anekdoten" über Architektur. *Ted zeigt dem Busfahrer das Arcadian, ein Gebäude, dass die GNB in der Folge Der Architekt der Vernichtung beschließt, abzureißen. *Marshall ist immer nett zu Anderen, wenn er sie auf der Straße trifft, wie schon in der Folge Ballast-Stoff zu sehen war. *Die hohe Fruchtbarkeit der Eriksenfamilie wurde bereits in der Folge Wohltaten und Untaten erwähnt. *Lily versucht im Staffelfinale ebenfalls, die U-Bahn Durchsage zu übersetzen. *Ted erzählt dem Busfahrer etwas über das Arcaidian.In der nächsten Episode wird bekannt,dass das Arcaidian abgerissen werden soll,damit Teds Wolkenkratzer gebaut werden kann. Anspielungen *Barney führt mit Robin ein Gespräch nur über "Karotten und Erbsen". "Carrots and Peas" wird in amerikanischen Filmen und Serien oft benutzt, wenn ein stummes Gespräch benötigt wird. In etwa mit dem deutschen "Rhabarber" zu vergleichen. *Marshall vergleicht sich mit John Henry. *Als Barney einen Herzinfakt vortäuscht, schreit er "Elizabeth" in Anspielung an Redd Foxx' Rolle in Sanford and Son. *Marshall versucht den Playboy''kanal zu sehen. *Ein Dean & DeLuca Geschäft ist im Hintergrund zu erkennen. *Die Karte zeigt die Bar in etwa in der 79. Straße zwischen der Columbia und der Amsterdam Avenue. *Microsoft sponsorte diese Episode und plazierte firmeneigene Produkte in der Episode. *Der Splitscreen dieser Episode spielt auf die Serie ''24 an. *Marshall erzählt Ted von einer Website names BewerteDeinenProfessor.com in Aspielung auf RateYourTeacher.com. *Ted benutzt die Suchmaschine bing Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden